Doctor Fate (Knight of Justice)
|-|Image of Fate= |-|God of Order= |-|Vision of Fate= |-|Source Embodiment= Summary Doctor Fate was banished from the Lords of Order after disobeying orders. Luckily for him, he was bestowed upon great powers to defeat the Lords and create his own. Fate watched over them and protected them from afar, whilst he investigated who or what was responsible for such divine blessings. Fate later discovered that the Source had chosen him to create a team to solve the problems of the multiverse and beyond. Blessed with this immense power, Fate returned to his Lords and Lady's and his mere presence alone caused a reaction that evolved the already powerful heroes, into the strongest incarnations they could possibly be. Personal Statistics Name: Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson Origin: Knights of Justice Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magician, God Affiliation: Knights of Justice (Founder), Justice League of the Multiverse (Founder), The Source (Has a connection to it) Previous Affiliation: The Lords of Order Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 6-A | 4-B | At least Low 2-C, likely 1-A with hax Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel, Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Transmutation, Fate Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation | All previous abilities plus, Time Paradox Immunity, Can bless others with powers, Death Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Summoning, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Clairvoyance, can alter precognition, Power Mimicry, Resistance to regeneration negation, durability negation, and transmutation. Can trap people in a pocket universe of infinite size, Void Manipulation | All previous abilities plus, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9), Power Mimicry, Power Absorption, Summoning | All previous abilities plus, Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 10) (Is reliant on the Source itself for its powers), Unlimited Arsenal Attack Potency: Island level (His visions are equal to strongest characters of his verse) | Multi-Continent level (Later bestowed his strength to the Lords of Order allowing them to become stronger) | Solar System level (His visions are equal to the peak of his blessed allies) | At least Universe level+ (Created a new peaceful timeline to home the Knights of Justice), likely Outerverse level with hax (The Source selected Doctor Fate as the chosen being who would be the one to create the "Strongest" versions of the superheroes and he would be their protector, meaning he can channel it's powers as he sees fit.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can casually dodge lightning bolts from Raiden) | Massively FTL (Scaling to Supergirl's speed to which he gave) | Massively FTL+ (Equal to the likes of other knights, like Batman to which he gave to them the ability), (This is a maximum speed of 2,450,973,600,001,305c) | Omnipresent (Scaling to the Source itself) Lifting Strength: Class 10 | Class K | Stellar | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Continent Class | Solar System Class | Irrelevant Durability: Large Mountain level | Continent level | Solar System level | At least Universe level+, likely Outerverse level Stamina: Infinte, later irrelevant Range: Multiversal, later Outerversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Has the knowledge of the previous Lords of Order. Later he has the entire intelligence of the Source. Weaknesses: Removing the helmet in his true form removes him of all powers, except when he's powered by the Source. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Combat Shield:' Doctor Fate has a shield equivalent to his own base strength. *'Immortality:' This is just a image of the true Doctor Fate, meaning he can summon another mirror clone *'Transmutation:' Can turn the strongest of enchanted metals to nothing but wood via touch God of Order *'Death’s Touch:' Touches his opponent with his finger killing them instantly *'Power Of Dr. Polaris:' Allows him to pull metal to the ground, magnetising them, rendering them unable to battle *'Vampire Power:' Performing attacks allows Doctor Fate to regenerate health with every attack. *'Unstoppable:' Doctor Fate's attacks can't be blocked, and his power is enhanced. *'The Power Of Zoom:' Doctor Fate can release speed force energy allowing him to move as fast as The Flash. *'Portal Creation:' Can open portals to different universes, across an entire multiverse. *'Gravity Flux:' Can freely increase/decrease the local gravity of the planet he is on. *'In The Dark:' Can turn the entire planet into darkness for as long has he wants *'Disabled Special Moves:' Can prevent the opponent from performing special moves *'Upside Down:' The opponent sees the world upside down *'Hieroglyphic Bond:' Dr. Fate can experience the past and future of a being by touching them. *'Uncertain Fate:' Doctor Fate can trick people's precognition and allow them to see what he wants instead, tricking them into a false sense of security. *'Summoning:' Can summon the Knights of Justice roster in the Lord/Lady forms *'The Finery of Order Infusion:' If his opponent has superior regeneration, he can copy that. He can also steal his opponents regeneration if his own is nullified. *'Armor Of Inza Infusion:' His armour is resistant attacks that bypass durability and is resistant to transmutation. *'Paraphernella of Ra Infusion:' Destroying on of his clones traps then in a maze that will end *'Vestments of Fate Infusion:' Doctor Fate traps the opponent in an orb that gets smaller indefinitely crushing the opponent. Detonating the orb creates a singularity. Vision of Fate *'Immortality:' Similar to before, this is just a image of the true Doctor Fate *'Power Mimicry:' Can mimic attacks and perform them with magic *'Power Absorption:' Can drain the opponent soul which allows him to absorb their powers *'Summoning:' Can summon the entire cast of the Knights of Justice in their peak forms *'Source Wall:' Can trap enemies in Source Wall, keeping them there forever. Source Embodiment *'Unlimited Arsenal:' The Source is responsible for allowing characters to have superpowers and thus, Dr.Fate can manipulate the Source to allow him to have any power he wants Key: Image of Fate | God of Order | Vision of Fate | Source Embodiment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Knights Of Justice Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Illusionists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Blessed Category:Death Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Fan Characters